Blood and Tears 2 :An sad love Invader Zim Fanfic
by alexeucker
Summary: After Zim is killed brutally, Zee falls in love with Dib and Zim is unhappy...


Blood and Tears

Book 2

By: Alex Eucker

INTRODUCTION

"AHHHH!"

I screamed louder than ever since I've been in this mental institution.

My name is Zee, short for Alexandra. I just turned 17 and I used to live with my father in a trailer. He murdered my mother and beat me every day, then got away with it. I was an outsider at school, so I had no friends. Until, I met Zim. He was very strange, that new kid. His body was green and he claimed it was an astringent skin condition. He seemed to dislike everyone but himself. However, he was quite affectionate toward me. He found out I had an A in science and wondered if I'd help him with his partner project. I agreed, then visited his home. It was very bizarre; purple with staring gnomes in the front yard. I told him my story about my family then showed him all I had left of my mother; a gold cross necklace. I handed it to him and he smiled a soft smile, as if it was very special to him. He told me I was welcome to stay as long as I liked. I ended up sleeping over. In the morning, of course, I had to return home. I was beat even more brutally this time, so I ran away back to Zim's house. I was very ill due to glass punctured into my stomach, but Zim could not take me to the hospital. Because Zim, was not human. He was from another world. He had no choice but to bring me there though, bringing great risk to himself. As he expected, he was captured. I thought he was finished until we escaped. We had a big fight after he was healed, when it sounded like he lied about loving me. So he left. I later found him face down in the pillow in an old church. He committed suicide; a bullet drilled through the left side of his head. I tried to kill myself to be with him, but I failed and was put here. My father moved to Miami, leaving me. I now live here. Without Zim.

"Oh my God, Alexandra! Will there ever be a day when you don't have a nightmare?" Lora, my doctor hollered. I guess she was pretty. She had short brown hair like mine, with thick, black glasses, and pale skin. I have nightmares about Zim's death every day. But no one knows about him. I tell no one what I dream about.

"Shut up, and go to sleep!" She ordered in annoyance, flicking the light-switch off. I heard her trample down the hall then slam her door. I let out a groan, then closed my eyes.

CHAPTER ONE

I sat in the middle of a moon-washed field, dead daisies surrounding me, the mountains faintly in view.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I bounced to my feet in bewilderment at the voice. I looked down to see Zim smiling at me. His slick black hair, big blue eyes, and white coat.

"Zi-Zim? H-How d-did you..." I realized this was a dream. I immediately sat down next to him and laid my head down on his shoulder. "I miss you so much..." I murmured. "I miss you too, Zee." He placed his cold, gloved, hand into my palm lying on the grass. "You have no idea how that feels," I said, tightening my grip on his hand. "There's something serious I should talk to you about," he sounded worried. His fearful eyes met mine. "What? You can tell me anything. I love you, after all." I smiled.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about what I did. I did love you and I still do. Don't you ever do anything stupid like that again, Zee. I damn killed myself for a reason. Now I regret it. Don't make the same mistake I did. Promise?"

"I promise, Zim."

"I was going to say that you cannot continue to grieve for me anymore. Your world cannot be destroyed for what I have done. It is not fair."

"But Zim, I-"

"I'm dead now, Zee. You love me don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then do this one favor. For me. Please, I love you. I love you more than any other man could love a woman. You made me a better person, you really did. You taught me what it meant to be truly happy. I wanted more than just a life with those few months left with you in it. I wish I could have expressed just how much you meant to me. More than kissing or holding hands. I wanted to make love to you, but..." He closed his suddenly tear-filled eyes and stood up. "NOW I CAN'T! Zee, I cannot tell you why I love you, because it wasn't something I had to think about. You were only a best friend when I was alive and I wanted more than that! I love everything about you, Zee. Everything about you makes me smile. The way you walk, the way you laugh over the stupidest things, the way you try and convince me you're alright, when really you're dying inside," He sat down next to me again and kissed my tears away. "You are such a beautiful girl, Zee. Inside and out, and don't you EVER forget that. I'm very proud of every little thing you do and have done. And even though I lost you, at least I got to know you and the thought of never having you in my life is worse than imagining losing you all over again. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're going to make it big in this world-I know you are 'cause I believe in you. I want you to know you're beautiful and everyone sees it. You're so smart it's even hard to understand you, you're good at so many things even though you haven't realized it yet, and I have to tell you this because you don't hear it enough; I didn't tell you enough. Zee, I love you, I've always loved you, and no matter what happens, I'm always going to love you. Please, never forget that, okay? I wish I could've had a future with you..."

I paused, then accepted the fact that he will never return. I put my hands on his face and pulled him close until his lips touched mine. A single tear rolled down my cheek as the view of Zim and the field slowly vanished and I awoke in my room. Then I heard what may be the last time I will ever hear his voice.

"But I'm sorry it will never happen."

CHAPTER TWO

That morning, I asked Lora if there was any way out of here. She said I needed a legal guardian to sign some papers. So, I called my father. _Riiing, riiiing, riiiing. _"Hello?" He answered. "It's me, dad."

He hung up.

I tried again. _Riiing, riiing, riiing._

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, ZEE?" He shouted. I flinched, "Jeez, I only wanted you to sign some papers."

"Why?"

"I'm at Blue Mountain Mental Hospital."

"Why?"

"I did something stupid."

"Serves you right," he spat. "Could you please just sign them, daddy? Please?" I begged. I heard him grumble. "Why should I?"

"You killed Mom!"

"No I didn't!"

I was silent, and then he spoke in a low voice. "Keep it quiet and I'll do whatever you want, girly. Just send the forms. I'll take care of it." He hung up. I smirked darkly, then asked Lora if I could mail them. "Of course." She took them, folded them neatly, and then placed them inside an envelope.

A few days passed, and then I got a letter:

From Dad

I tore it open then out fell the forms with a folded note attached with a staple. I tore it off and read it.

I hope you're happy, bitch.

I stuffed it in my pocket, and then squealed with happiness. I ran out of my room, and pounded on Lora's door. "I got it! I got it!" She rushed out and quickly read it. "Hmm... Okay, Zee." She took my hand. Exchanging excited glances, we ran as fast as our legs could carry us to the main office. I knew Lora wasn't really happy for me, she was happy that I will be gone so she doesn't have to put up with the unstoppable nightmares, each night. "I believe this little girl is free to go," she told Nancy, the receptionist. She handed her the letter and Nancy nodded in approval. "Do you have all your things, uh..." She looked at the note. "Alexandra?" I touched my mother's cross necklace softly with my fingertips. "Everything, Nancy."

"Alright, then. Go ahead and take her around the corner to the orphanage, Lora." Nancy ordered. "Gladly!" Lora exclaimed, grappling my hand. She practically threw me in to her silver Toyota, Mitsubishi, then slapped on her seat-belt. We were on the road within maybe 30 seconds.

CHAPTER THREE

The best early birthday present ever. I was getting adopted. I've lived in Red Banks orphanage for a year, now. My birthday is in two days and I've never been so excited in my whole life. I sat at the wooden table with Amy. Only a man walked in, letting a rush of cool night air fly into the room. He had curly brown hair and eyes in which twinkled brightly at me. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a green jacket, boot-cut jeans, and flip-flops. "This is your new father, Andy Berman."

CHAPTER FOUR

Andy and I rode home in his blue van then he showed me around his house. My room was in the back of the house upstairs. It had a stand with a mattress and a black comforter with a polka-dot pillow. The room was beige with Asking Alexandria and Black Veil Brides posters. "How'd you know?" I asked him. "I read about you online," He laughed, then went into the kitchen. "Well, I like it!" I called over my shoulder. "You better! Anyway skool starts tomorrow!" I plopped onto my bed and sighed. This is going to be great.

CHAPTER FIVE

_Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep! _My The Nightmare before Christmas alarm clock went off at 7:30. I slapped the button with a moan. I pulled the covers over my head as Andy opened my door. "Time to get ready for school," he said. "Ugh, okay man. Just gimme' five minutes." I grumbled. "Uh, I don't think so, Zee." Andy yanked the blanket off my body and pulled up the window shade; making insanely bright sunshine enters my room. "Okay, okay! Good God." I sat up, stretched, and yawned, as he left the room. I pulled off my blue jeans, bra, and long-sleeved dark red shirt, and then dressed myself in the first pair of clothes I found in the closet. All the clothes I liked, dreary-colored and jeans. The only pair of shoes I saw was black All-Star Converse. I went downstairs into the kitchen, and then helped myself to scrambled eggs. "I heard you were a vegetarian, so almost all the food in the fridge is fruits and vegetables. Help yourself to anything you'd like. I'm going ahead to work so I'll see you later."

"Bye Andy! And thanks a bunch!" I cried happily. "I like him already," I told myself. I finished my eggs, and then brushed my teeth. I found an evil cupcake tote bag from Hot Topic, my favorite store, filled with school supplies. I picked it up, and then went ahead to skool. Andy had told me last night the skool was across the street. I raced across the road and to the crowd of seventh graders. I slowed to a walk and looked around. I saw a girl about my age sitting on the steps of the skool, playing a hand-held video game. She had purple-dyed hair and a black dress with a skull necklace. I sat next to her. "Get away from me, new kid." She growled, her eyes glued to the game. "Um...So, what are you playing?" I asked kindly. "Nothing you'd like."

I thought for a minute, and then pulled out a slice of pizza from my lunch. "Want a bite?" She looked at me awkwardly, and then snatched it out of my hands, dropping the game. "I'm Gaz. In the sixth grade. You?" She asked. "Zee. You can call me Zee. In the seventh." I smiled warmly at her. She turned away.

"Hey Gaz, have you seen-"

A boy with spiky black hair and a black coat walked up to us. "Oh yeah. This is my stupid brother, Dib. You can ignore him." Gaz grinned at her joke. "Hi. You're the new girl right? Zee, is it?" Dib asked. "That's right." I smiled. "Cool. I'm in your homeroom with Miss Bitters."

"Ha, Bitters."

"Yeah, it really isn't that funny."

Weeks passed, and it seemed that Dib and I became close friends. I even told Andy about him. I started having dreams about Dib, instead of nightmares about Zim. The skool dance was tonight and Dib had a question for me.

"Do you want to come over today?"

I was confused.

"The dance? Hello?" I became annoyed. I've been badgering him to ask me all week. But every time I brought it up, he changed the subject. "Zee, the truth is, I hate dances. Can you come over tonight instead of going to the dance?" He begged.

"Okay, Dib." I sighed.

I guess it really didn't matter. I had no date anyway.

I walked home with him that afternoon, until suddenly I saw Zim...I think. I wasn't sure, it was almost like he was there, but he was ghastly...

I walked a few more paces and then I saw him again. He was foggy, but...you know...there.

"Zim?" I whispered. Dib halted, obviously familiar with the name. "Did you say Zim?"

"Um, no."

"Yes, you did."

He stared hard at me, and then spoke, "Zim and me hated each other. I was in your pod last year, remember?"

"No. Sorry," I laughed.

"I was just surprised you knew him. That's all."

"Oh," I felt guilty. _Would Dib hate me if I told him I loved Zim?_

As we entered his house, Dib's father was sitting in the living room reclining chair. "Hello, young lady. Who is this, Dib?"

"This is Zee. We're gonna' go upstairs, okay?"

"Okay, son. I'm going to pick up your sister." He got up and retreated to the car outside.

Dib and I ran upstairs and he showed me his room. The file on his desk marked 'ZIM' made me shiver. "Oh that," Dib walked over and placed the file into the biggest drawer in his desk. He leaned up against it and sighed, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." I plopped onto his bed and kicked off my black converse.

He sat down next to me, "Zim was an alien."

I froze.

"I know, I was surprised too," he chuckled.

"Can you keep a secret, Dib?" I asked him. I wasn't sure if he'd accept our friendship or not, but best friends tell each other everything.

"Of course, Zee. That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Yeah, I guess... Zim... Let's just say me and Zim were close... Closer than close."

Dib suddenly shot up. "Oh my god, you're not an Irken too, right?"

"No, no, that isn't what I meant!" I told him quickly.

"Oh," He sat back down.

"Zim and I went out...A lot."

He stared at me.

"We loved each other, Dib."

"That's ridiculous! Zim is an alien! He hates humans! Why would he fall for one? That makes no sense!" He went on and on.

"Dib, he's dead."

He stopped blabbering and sat down, obviously seeing I was hurt. "Oh Zee... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. He probably wanted this for me, though. Hanging out with people, I mean. Find someone else..."

After I said those words, Dib leaned over and kissed me. Over his shoulder, I saw Zim, or the foggy, weird, ghost version of him. He looked very frustrated.

No... Angry.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
